An engine timing chain assembly includes two sprockets, connected by a timing chain, driving a camshaft. Torque transmitted to the camshaft undesirably varies because of oscillation from the engine. For example, second, third, or fourth order oscillation caused by four, six, or eight cylinder engines, respectively, causes the torque variation. Undesirable vibration of the timing chain occurs in response to the torque variation of the camshaft. The torque variation and chain vibration interfere with proper operation of the engine timing chain assembly and cause premature wear of the components of the engine timing chain assembly.